The Five Shadows
by Hayashi Yuuki
Summary: Shinobi has died out and now, pirates take over. Naruto and his companions were revived by a mysterious power, and their mission is to take out the World Government for causing so much pain and corruption. How will they fare?
1. Chapter 1

**Yuuki: Hey! This is my first attempt at a crossover, though I must say this idea originated from a challenge. BUT! This is NOT a challenge fanfiction. It ORIGINATES from a challenge but ONLY the idea of who Naruto and his companions will be. The rest is (original). And I will not be updating regularly…so…gomen! **

**Inner Yuuki: I refuse to do the disclaimer as everyone knows it already and anyway, we never do disclaimers. –hi-fives Yuuki- Yeah, yeah, we're losers. I got that. Lets get it started.**

**Yuuki: Wait! We forgot to tell them something.**

**Inner Yuuki: Oh yeah, we did not finish watching the anime One Piece yet and we ONLY watch anime, so pardon us if we get any details wrong.**

**Yuuki: With that said, lets move on to the story!**

_Poneglyphs tell the True History of the Void Century; that is correct. What about the person who wrote it __**-**__ who is he/she? Nobody knows that it was one of the Twenty Kings that wrote it, the smartest of them all. Being a genius of an IQ of over 200, he constructed a whole new language that only the Kings __**-**__ including himself __**-**__ can decipher. But by some way or another, information of it leaked out and thus, a handful of people other than the Twenty Kings could read it. However, nobody knows where the Poneglyph that holds the truth to the Void Century is held. It is in fact, at the tomb in which the Twenty Kings are placed. The bodies, amazingly, are still intact after hundreds of years. This tomb is located on the island where One Piece is located, hence the only pirate to have discovered is was the ever infamous Kaizoku no Ou(Pirate King), Gol. D. Roger. Unbeknownst to others, the great Pirate King had befriended the strongest and the bravest of the Kings, the Five Kage(Shadow). How, you ask? In a state of curiosity, Roger merely landed a finger on the block of called the Poneglyph when a soft green light bathed the five coffins surrounding it. A soft tapping was then heard. A few seconds later, the coffins shattered into dust, with the dust clearing to reveal the forms of the Five Kage. There was hostility at first, but the six made quick friends. When Roger was going to leave, the leader said, handing him a crystal on a chain, "When you need help, grip onto this and think of your pleas." The blonde then proceeded to give him a strangely shaped, three-pronged weapon with a sort of paper wrapped around it. "When the crystal starts glowing, stab this somewhere near you. I will appear in a blink of an eye, believe it!" Giving a foxy grin, the leader stuck his thumb out. "Remember this, for I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" The Five Kage than disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

_Roger looked at empty space, dumbfounded. Then he shrugged and went back to his crew._

5 years later – Gol D. Roger's Execution

"He doesn't have to be executed!" A red-headed man, the current holder of Naruto's crystal and three-pronged kunai spoke agitatedly to Edward Newgate. "If I use this crystal like how Roger taught me, he could be saved! He told me so! Somebody will appear!" Edward Newgate shook his head. "And you believe that? You knew that Roger has always been a joker." "I don't care!" was the reply.

Shanks grabbed onto the turquoise crystal. _'Please save Roger!' _After it began glowing, he stabbed the weird kunai onto the ground.

With the Five Kage

"Hmm?" A crystal was steadily growing warmer on his chest. Naruto grasped the jewel Tsunade baa-chan gave him before a frown settled on his face. "N..Naruto-kun, doshita? Anata daijoubu(Naruto-kun, what happened? Are you alright?)?" Naruto turned to the girl with flowing violet hair and lavender, pupilless eyes. "Roger is going to be executed." He then grabbed Hyuuga Hinata's hand. "All of you link hands, we have no time to waste." He then touched the crystal once, sending chakra pulsing through it before whispering, "_Hiraishin no Jutsu."_ and the five of them disappeared.

Back to Execution Platform

The five of them appeared in a blink of an eye, startling many people watching the execution. Not stopping to register the shocked looks on the faces of the civilians, they quickly headed at an impossible speed. Naruto formed a few handsigns. "Kokuangyou no Jutsu!(Journey into Black Darkness Technique)" Naruto directed it to everyone except for Roger and his for friends.

"Nanda? What's going on?"

"It's pitch black!"

"And it's supposed to be broad daylight!"

"_Stay here" _Naruto told his nakama.

Charging chakra to his legs, Naruto increased his speed and latched onto a leg of the wooden platform with his legs and began to run up. Before long, he was beside Roger.

"Roger, why are you being executed?"

Roger gave a hearty laugh."You shinobi don't keep to the trends. Your World Government is trying to get rid of me because they deem me to be a threat to civilization." Another laugh.

Naruto was confused. " But, you're a good person!"

Roger snorted. "Your World Government deem anybody powerful or anybody who hits their officials as a 'bad' person. Even when their official were not doing their stuff right, when somebody delivers justice upon them, they are not happy. Because that ruins their reputation!"

Naruto was dumbfounded. Slowly, that grew into anger. _'I didn't create the World Government for them to grow corrupted. They're going to receive punishment from their 'daddy' soon' _

"Hold still, I'm going to free you now." Naruto said while making handsigns.

Roger shook his head. "That will not be necessary," stopping Naruto from finishing the last few signs.

"What? _Why?"_

"Just do me a favour. Take care of my loved ones. Whitebeard and the others. And Shanks especially; he's the more troublesome one." He chuckled.

"Also, if I ever have any family in the future, take care of them."

"I can free you and also take care of them." Naruto said stubbornly.

Roger shook his head. "It's okay. It's high time for the Dai Kaizoku Jidai(The Great Pirate Era) to begin! Bwahahahahaha!"

Naruto looked sadly at him. "Hai."

Jumping off the platform, he made a seal. _"K-!"_

"HEY, ROGER! WHAT ARE YOU SURE THERE'S NOTHING ELSE!"

"NO! YOU HAVE DONE PLENTY! THANKS ANYWAY!"

"GOT IT!"

He made the seal again. _"Kai!"_

The darkness was lifted and he went over to his nakama. He turned to two woman, one with a curvaceous figure and blonde hair and another with silky, long violet hair.

"Hinata, Temari, you'll go with Edward Newgate AKA Whitebeard."

Naruto turned to another two guys, one with red hair and was carrying a gourd, and one with black hair and eyes, and an a face that is always serious.

"Gaara, Itachi, both of you will go with Shanks AKA Red-haired Shanks."

"Protect them and their crew, minna. I'm counting on you."

The four gave a curt nod before setting off. "Now I have to…what do I have to do? Oh never mind, I'll just laze around here till somebody interesting comes by."

"I LEFT IT AT THAT PLACE! ONE PIECE! FIND IT!"

"Always the loud one, aren't you, Roger?"

**Yuuki: DONE! Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Any mistakes? Criticisms? Tell me!**

**Inner Yuuki: Oh, and remember that we didn't finish One Piece. We just had to get this out, so we didn't wait to finish watching.**

**Yuuki: Gomen!**

**PS: It's RE-WRITTEN! THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE ALREADY FAVOURITED IT, AND PUT IT TO ALERTS! Really, THANK YOU! Also, thank you to Kouru-Kage for pointing out my mistakes! No, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that, I KNEW Luffy was 17 when he set off, and it was 20 years after Roger's execution that he set off, yet I made such a stupid mistake. –sigh- Anyway… look out for the next chapter! And… review! And …**

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Yuuki-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuuki: Nothing much to say…so Let's get moving!**

8 years later

_A ten year old girl was running through the streets of Loguetown. She had black hair and blue irises, with very large, teal pupils. With tears streaming down her face, this was a heartbreaking sight. Grown up adults were chasing after, throwing insults after insults, saying horrible things like 'You're not wanted here!' 'The world would be a better place without you!' 'Filthy scum!'_

_This was a very cruel thing indeed, as that girl was only alive for ten years, for God's sake! And you're telling her not to live already?_

_The sobbing girl bumped into another adult and immediately raised her arms in defence. "Don't hit me!" she cried out, yet expecting a hard slap or punch, anyway._

_To her surprise, strong arms lifted her up and placed her on his sturdy shoulders._

"_Why do you think I'll hurt you, little one?" He asked._

_His voice was full of concern, and sympathy._

"_B..Be..c..cause…Because n..nobody l..likes me…" She answered, sobs wracking her body. "They all betray me one by one, no matter how much I helped them, or even when I didn't do anything to make them angry. T..they…THEY DID IT ALL FOR THE SAKE OF MONEY!" She wailed._

"_Shhh… Now, let me teach them a lesson, shall we?" The tall man with a lean built and spiky, blonde hair chuckled._

_He looked upon the mob that was fast approaching with a hateful gaze. He was fuming on the inside._

"_Mister, throw that girl down! She is the Devil Child, that sunk nine Marine battleships! She's not what you think, a poor helpless girl!"_

_The people following that guy all shouted in agreement._

"_I don't care; I've never cared for the Marines anyway. They make me sick. Those bigots; don't you know that they love lying to protect their reputation?" He snarled. "Good job you did there, if that's true." He added, giving a grin and a thumbs up to the girl on his shoulders._

"_KILL HIM!"_

_Jutsu time._

"_Fuuton: Kazekiri!" Naruto yelled as he sent a slice of wind, sharper than any knife, towards them. It was lucky for Naruto that they were packed together like sardines in a can; the wind just sliced all of their bodies into bloody halves, killing them instantly. Not one was left alive, as they were not spread out. Idiots._

_Nico Robin hid her face in her saviour's blonde hair, saving herself the sight of such a gory scene. That was so much blood that was shed; her saviour must be a really heartless person to do that._

_Naruto sighed, he was in a bad temper that day, having met another cocky Marine. Hell, that man was so weak it was amazing he can have the guts to even be arrogant. It was just the civillians' and marines' bad luck that they had to piss him off today._

"_Come on, little girl, let's go to my home. I won't betray you, I promise! And I never break my promises, dattebayo!" _

2 years later

"Otou-chan! I'm hungry! I wanna go and eat!" a twelve year old Nico Robin said.

"Yes, yes I understand." Naruto smiled down at his new found daughter.

Naruto had allowed her to call him her father after he had learnt that he had lost her mother and all that she called family when a Buster Call was activated.

He had seethed with rage when he heard about that

"_Those damn marines…" Naruto swore under his breath_.

He'd swear, and he did, that he would hunt down the person that did this to Robin-chan. He doesn't know who, but if he destroyed the whole World Government, it would leave nobody, right?

He had taken a whole year and a half to get Robin to trust him and warm up to him. He was happy that her tone is cheerful now, and that she was happy. However, he knew, that she would leave him to sail the seas soon, just like what she had dreamt to do with her mother. He can't go with her, as he had a gut feeling that it was VERY important to stay here.

FLASHBACK

"_Temari, what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned the blonde kunoichi._

"_Ah never mind, I have something to ask you, anyway." Naruto said._

_The kunoichi arched her eyebrow, settling the giant fan across her back to rest more comfortably on her. "What is it?"_

"_What are… P..Poniglies? The one that tells the True History of the Void Century? And WHAT is the Void Century? What happened? We were alive at that time, right?" Naruto frowned. "No, specifically, I mean the rest of the Kings. I was dead already, so I don't know._

_Temari sighed. "You're so troublesome…" Then realised what she had said and clamped her hand over her mouth, looking nervous all of a sudden._

_Naruto waggled his eyebrows at her. "AHA! I just KNEW that you and Shikamaru were a couple! Tell me, did you two elope after I died? Tell me! Tell me!" he pestered._

_Temari blushed and snapped at the blonde, "U..Urusai! it's none of your business!" She was flushing a deep crimson._

"_Oooohhhhh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow._

_Temari retorted, "Shut up! If you want to know the answers to your __**original **__questions, Shut up and __**keep **__it shut!"_

_Naruto shut his mouth._

"_Good, now listen. You know the language that Shikamaru constructed himself, right?"_

_Naruto nodded. "I think it was…Damaritian, am I right?"_

_Temari agreed, saying, "Yeah. Okay, he used that language to carve information of the Void Century on unbreakable stones that he called 'Poneglyphs' after he was finished carving. Some of it shows the history of the world, like shinobi and such, although only ONE Poneglyph tells the True History. And I have NO IDEA why people think information on ancient weapons are inscribed, in case you knew that and have that question in mind. Well the True History…you can read it yourself, in fact. You left one of your kunais needed for the 'Hiraishin no Jutsu' at the tomb right?"_

_He nodded._

"_Did you see a huge, square block of rock there?" Temari questioned._

_He nodded once more._

"_That's the Poneglyph of True History. Read it yourself." The kunoichi sighed. "I have to get back to Shanks now, so…Ja!" and she vanished in a whirl of sand._

END FLASHBACK

'Oh yeah! I haven't checked out that Poneglyph yet!'

He turned to his daughter.

"Robin, I have to attend to something, urgent. I'll give you this money; you eat first, okay? I'll be back really soon." He said, handing her a wad of bills.

"Okay!"

"Good girl," he smiled.

"_Hiraishin no Jutsu!"_

**Yuuki: Cliffy! Next chapter will be up by tomorrow, probably. **

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Signed, **_

_**Yuuki-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuuki: No reviews…-sigh- Nande? Only one. **

**Inner Yuuki: Lets get on with the story…-sigh- Hey! Thanks a lot! 1530 hits, 23 Favourites and 22 Story Alerts for this story! In only 2 chapters! Thanks so much! **

**Thanks so much for …**

**Reviews: Kouru-Kage; miner249er; nerdyfresh; NikkzLOVES; Yami Arashi!**

**Story Favourites: applebeecool; Chechar; cmshilly; Dark-kyoangel; dawnofwar; hanipman; Hinatalover13; Holop; I am not here right now; imsooobored; Izanagi-no-mikoto; Killeraction49; Nara110; NarutoHaren123; PhantomWorlock; pink-leopard-XD; pyroinfurno; Shinigami-chan17; sorahearts210;SouichiroBaeza; The Darkness Within Us All; VLS; and YamiArashi!**

**Story Alerts: anon940; bloody wolf26; cmshilly; damrhein; DavyD; Fallen-Ryu; forgottentears6; Hellhound Rider; Incendie de Glace; Izanagi-no-mikoto; miner249er; Nox Arcana the Necronomicon; Orihara-Heiwajima Sakuya; Peebo2206; perseus peverell; Pure Aqua; Snush; techi1590; teiki; Termia; vitorhugo0; and YamiArashi again!**

**Lets get moving!**

"So, that's why they are so corrupted. Not to say arrogant, too." Naruto muttered. Standing in front of the Poneglyph, the first and only Poneglyph that he had ever seen so far, he had known what happened after he died.

_When the Heavens have finally let the Five Kage have their rightful and well deserved rest, the World Government, greedy for power, turned against us. Without the immense power of the Five Kage, who were Naruto of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan, Uchiha Itachi, Gaara of the Desert, Temari of the Desert and Hinata of the Hyuuga clan respectively in terms of power from the strongest to the weakest, we were overwhelmed by the sheer number of the opposing forces and was nearly defeated. However, due to our battle strategies and obviously stronger power, we managed to win by a hair's breadth. But a short time after I finished carving information on these blocks of stone I call Poneglyphs, they attack us again. We were severely weakened at that time and were helpless at the hands of the World Government. However, although all the others have died at their hands, I have managed to escape and carve all these information on this block, hoping that if by chance, the Five Kage would be revived as the world needs them again, they would read this when they woke up, so as to know that they have to destroy what they created. Many people has suffered in the hands of this filthy organisation, and in a last hope, I have placed this at the tomb of the Five Kage. Please help this world with you power once again. My name is Nara Shikamaru, the strategist of the Twenty Kings that created World Government._

"Tsk tsk, they really need to be spanked by 'daddy'. They've gone too far." Naruto frowned. "Crap! I forgot about Robin! She's waiting for me! _Hiraishin no Jutsu!_"

With Robin

"Wonder why Otou-chan is not here yet? The food I ordered him is getting cold…" Robin was worried that her current 'precious person' was in trouble. She really didn't want to lose another person that was close to her again. Not when she had just found him.

Suddenly, she felt somebody ruffling up her hair.

"Waited for me long, Robin-chan?"

" 'Tou-chan!" Robin squealed in relief and happiness. "Mou, you took so long!" She pouted. "The food's getting cold."

Naruto laughed and ruffled his surrogate daughter's hair again. "Hai, hai, gomen nasai, my sweet little Robin-chan."

"Sit down and eat." Robin ordered.

Naruto sighed. _Why is it that all the women in my long life are all so bossy?_

"Ne, Robin-chan," He said while having his meal. "Can you teach me how to do that hand thing I saw you do every time you attack people who are trying to kill you?"

Robin looked up from her plate. "Why?"

"Ever heard the saying 'Like father, like daughter' ?" Naruto grinned. "Actually, they look fun."

"_Actually_, I don't know how. I just do it when I want to. I just think of it and they appear. " Robin replied truthfully. "Anyhow, it's a Devil Fruit power, so its unique and reserved for me only – WHAT?"

"Like this?" Naruto asked, an extra hand seemingly made of blue energy dangling from his elbow.

Robin was dumbfounded. "Wha..What?"

"I made my chakra form the shape of a hand. Surprisingly, no matter how it looks like, it actually doesn't use that much chakra at all."

Robin nodded, as her dad had told her about chakra and its uses before. "I understand, but yours is not the colour of your own hand like mine."

"Never mind about that, as long it works!" Naruto grinned.

"Okay…" said Robin with a sweatdrop.

**Yuuki: So sorry that its so short… I've run out of ideas how to continue this chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer!**

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Yuuki-chan**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuuki: I'm back again! Heeeelloo! Thanks for the wait…or was it much of a wait? You see, I actually already started this chapter on the same day it was published, even before Chapters 2 and 3, but I really don't know when am I going to post it ~ ~ ~ Argh damn, my father broke his promise of letting me use the computer 24/7; I was just going to use the computer 5 minutes more and it got confiscated.**

**Inner Yuuki: I bet you guys really want to ignore her don't you? And read the story? *gets appreciative nods* You're welcome, now lets move on to the story.**

**Yuuki: *T_T***

20 years after Roger's execution-Logue Island

Naruto yawned. It was just another boring day. He had already fought off and nearly killed the latest Marine Captain. What was his name? …Smoke…was it? Good name, as even when they were fighting, he always had a cigar in his mouth. And he also ate a Devil Fruit. He had heard rumours of it here and there, saying that a Logia type of Devil Fruit is easily the most powerful. And the Smoke guy ate a Logia type! That, well, turns him into smoke, as one would have easily guessed. But it just took one Fuuton Jutsu to catch him off guard and blast him away. Powerful, my ass. If you can't cut them, then blow the whole body away.

FLASHBACK

"_Who are you? Are you a damn pirate?" Smoker demanded. _

_Naruto nearly burst out laughing. A _pirate?_ He was one of the founders of the damned World Government, for Kami's sake. But to him now, a pirate seemed much more appealing. _

"_So what if I am?" He asked amusedly._

"_Then I'm gonna lug your ass back to HQ! There have been rumours around town that you fought and killed off almost twenty marines!" Smoker snarled. "I'm going to defeat you in the name of Absolute Justice!"_

"_Absolute…Justice…?" Naruto spoke in a low tone, trying to contain his fury. He cracked his knuckles. "Let Daddy teach you a thing or two. What you're serving under, is definitely NOT justice! I didn't create the Government for this! But actually, they did turn against us, so…" his speech turned into a mutter at the last part._

"_Create the Government?" Smoker scoffed. "Don't even try lying!" and he charged._

_Naruto made hand signs at an inhumane speed. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!(Wind Element: Great Breakthrough!)"_

_Naruto brought his hand up to form a circle around his mouth and blew. However, it wasn't a weak breeze that charged at Smoker, it was, in fact, a huge, powerful blast of wind that blasted Smoker into oblivion, at the same time destroying quite a few houses. After Smoker practically _flew _away, he looked at the damage he had caused before looking at the civilians' stunned faces._

"_Ah…gomen!" He grinned sheepishly before vanishing in a swirl of leaves._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Man, is there nothing to do here? Why can't people take a joke? Hell, even when I just say 'hi' to a civilian walking past me he would look strangely at me before walking away. Damn it!" Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto grumbled. "AND THERE'S NO RAMEN! HOW CAN NOBODY SELL THE FOOD BESTOWED UPON BY THE GODS!" He yelled in frustration and despair at not being able to find even a single ramen shop. The people near him stared at him before scooting away , trying to avoid him at all costs.

"AND WHY ARE ALL OF YOU AVOIDING ME!" Naruto roared.

The civilians then _ran _away from him.

"Tch, nobody here is like the people of Konoha."

Walking to the execution platform, as he did everyday, he looked up at it…the place where his friend, Roger got killed. That man was a brave one. He'd seen his death, and knew it, and yet, he had a smile on his face. Naruto scowled._ 'Not like some weak Marines that would piss in their pants when I defeated their commander, and they were so confident before.' _Naruto rolled his eyes. _'Anyway, they are going to be wiped out, soon. And as the people Roger told me to protect are all pirates, including the fact that I am almost certain that his future family __**-**__ if he has one - would be pirates, too, I'm actually helping them by killing off worthless Marines.'_

_Why did the World Government I had created turn out like this? Did I make a mistake by creating it? Or was it because I out the wrong people in charge?_

Well, actually, he was bored because Robin left for sea, just as he thought. But what he did NOT think of that she would leave so early! She left at the age of sixteen! SIXTEEN! Man, he didn't see her for more than ten years already…Or was it almost ten years? Argh! He didn't care, only that he missed his daughter very much.

Sighing, he remembered his conversation with Hinata a few years back.

"_N..Naruto-kun, there's something y..you need to k..know." Hinata stammered like she always does when around Naruto, even when they are officially lovers already._

"_What happened, Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned._

"_W..Well, Temari t..thought y..you should k..know this. There're t..two boys with the m..middle initial 'D' j..just like Roger; a..and it has b..been confirmed that one b..boy, Portgas. D. Ace, i..is R..Roger's son. And the o..other is his c..cousin,Monkey D. Luffy, so…"_

_Naruto grinned. "And they wanted to become pirates, am I right?"_

_Hinata nodded. "But, it's not confirmed if they WILL be. A..Although, L.."_

_Naruto got serious. "Ah, but if they ever want to be, they'll have to pass by here to stop for supplies."_

_Hinata nodded. "Yes, and Luffy made a promise to my 'captain', Shanks that he would be the Pirate King."_

_Naruto grinned once more. "If he's anything like his uncle, he would come. So who's the more troublesome one?"_

_Hinata replied immediately. "Luffy-kun is."_

_He sweatdropped. "I got an answer _that _fast?"_

END FLASHBACK

"Luffy, huh?" Naruto said, smiling up at the cobalt blue sky.

A figure zoomed past him, his arms stretched unbelievably long, with a straw hat on his hat.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked. "Isn't that Roger's hat?"

Then he remembered.

"_Luffy has raven-black hair and eyes, and he always wears Roger's hat whom Roger gave to Shanks, and Shanks, in turn gave it to him. Oh, and he also accidentally ate a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit. He's a Rubber Man. Also, he has your necklace and kunai which he wears around his neck._ Both _of them; the crystal _and _the kunai."_

"Ah." Naruto realised.

"WAIT! MONKEY D. LUFFY!"

Luffy didn't stop.

Naruto frowned.

"_Shunshin."_

**Yuuki: LOL another cliffy. Sorry…**

**Inner Yuuki: Special Thanks to…**

**The 2383 hits**

**28 Favs**

**25 Alerts**

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Yuuki-chan**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuuki: Hey there! Thanks for**

**ONE Review by Yami Arashi! –sighs-**

**3645 Hits**

**39 Favourites**

**31 Story Alerts**

With Whitebeard

"Damn that Teach…" The second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas. D. Ace seethed.

"You don't have to get so angry," Stated Sabaku no Gaara calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HE COMMITED AN ACT OF TREASON THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE ON A PIRATE SHIP! HE KILLED ONE OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES! HIS NAKAMA!" Ace shouted.

"Then kill him. You involving your emotions in this matter is just going to make the situation worse." Gaara pointed out.

"Zzz…" Ace snored.

Uchiha Itachi shook his head. "Ace, you know that you shouldn't be sleeping when Gaara is talking to you."

"…Zzz…Huh?" Ace woke up from his sudden slumber.

"Gaara was talking to you when you fell asleep." Itachi repeated.

Ace paled. He slowly looked over at the redhead before becoming whiter. Gaara had his eyes shadowed from view.

"Ah, gotta go. Ciao!" Ace waved at Itachi over his shoulder before running to the captain, or as the crew adoringly called him, his 'father'.

Gaara just fixed his ice blue eyes on Ace's retreating figure. Sand came out of his gourd and wrapped itself around Ace's torso.

"ARGH! NO!" Ace yelled in horror. He turned to his fellow crewmembers. "Help me!"

The crew all turned their back on him, pretending not to hear his pleas for help.

'CRASH'

'BANG'

'CRUSH'

'CRACK'

The crew all winced at the last sound; one of Ace's ribs was broken.

"ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THAT HURT!"

"Gaara, you should stop that. We were told to protect this boy, not to kill him." Itachi said softly so as to not let anybody hear, as well as trying to stop him from continuing.

"Don't worry, I'm not as bloodthirsty as before." Gaara replied.

"I think…that…you're…bloodthirsty…enough…as…it is…" Ace groaned in pain.

"Want another round?" Gaara threatened, but with no emotion whatsoever.

"Iye. Please forgive me." Ace bowed his head, so as to not aggravate his injury.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Whitebeard laughed at the scene before his eyes. He then turned serious. "Ace, can I trust you to look for Blackbeard? You know the consequences of breaking the rule."

"Hai. I accept." Ace agreed.

"If I may interrupt…" Itachi cut in.

Whitebeard urged him to go ahead.

"May I go with the commander on his mission?" Itachi requested.

Whitebeard frowned. "Are you sure? You don't have to trouble yourself…"

"It will be fine." Itachi interrupted.

Whitebeard smiled. "Then I trust you two to bring Teach's head back to me, then."

"Hn."

"Wait!" Ace protested. "Why must I go with him? He's weak and would be a burden to me when fighting Blackbeard!"

"A person not showing what he can do does not mean that he or she is weak, Ace." Whitebeard lectured. "Or do you fancy going with Gaara instead?" He grinned.

"NO! Itachi will be fine."

"It's settled, then." Whitebeard confirmed.

"Let's go!" Ace set off, only for it to be followed by a scream of pain.

"STAY HERE AND GET YOUR RIB FIXED FIRST!"

With Shanks

"Do you miss him? Luffy, I mean" Hyuuga Hinata asked her captain.

"Nah, he'll be a fine pirate someday. Then we'll meet again." Shanks grinned.

Hinata smiled. "I see. However, I think he has a fine bounty as it is already."

"GAHAHAHAHA! It's still not enough! It will increase, definitely!" Shanks laughed.

Sabaku no Temari gave a snort. "Oh, it will, definitely."

She whispered to Hinata. "Especially with your boyfriend in his crew."

Hinata blushed. "T…Temari!"

Temari laughed.

Back to Loguetown

"Man, that guy's really an attention-attracting one. I can see why Hinata-chan was so fast in saying who is more troublesome." Naruto sighed as Luffy used his Devil Fruit powers to get up the platform.

"Oi! Get down from there! That place is restricted!"

"Eeeeehhhhhhh? Naaaaaandeeeeeeee? Why must I get down from here?" Luffy whined.

"And he's exactly like the old me." Naruto sweatdropped.

"So this is the view that the Pirate King had before he died!" Luffy grinned in delight.

Suddenly, he was knocked down with his head and hands trapped.

"So, enjoying the view, Monkey D. Luffy?" Cabaji said.

He was then replaced by his captain, Buggy the Clown.

"Enjoy it! There's an execution that is going to be carried out!" Buggy laughed.

"Heh? Whose execution?"

Buggy punched his head! "Yours, you imbecile! Now, beg for your life!" He grinned maniacally.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Luffy said bluntly.

"Like I will!" Buggy retorted, before raising his…knife.

Suddenly, a kunai flew at Buggy, separation him into two.

"Wha-?" He spotted Naruto, his eyes shadowed from view.

"Heh! I ate the Bara Bara no Mi, there's no use cutting me!" Buggy scoffed.

"Again?" Naruto said tiredly. He made handsigns.

"Fuuton:Daitoppa!"

History has repeated itself.

"Woah! You're strong! Join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes popping from his head. "Besides, you saved my life." He added.

Naruto gave a triumphant grin. "That was what I was aiming for."

Suddenly, Marines began surrounding them.

"I've got you, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" a voice bellowed.

"Smoke?" Naruto said boredly. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"GOMU GOMU NO…ROCKET!" Luffy shot himself into the circle of Marines.

"So your name's Naruto! Nice to meetcha!" Luffy held out a hand for Naruto to shake.

"Nice to meet you too." Naruto replied, shaking his new captain's hand.

"This is troublesome." Naruto sighed. "And Shikamaru's rubbing off on me."

"Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu! (Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire Technique)"

"What is he doing?"

"Nothing's happening!"

"Is he an idiot?"

"Hey, look up!"

The Marines looked up. If one was in the unfortunate group of Marines, they would have seen a huge ball of fire descend from the sky upon them. Once their minds had realised that they were in danger, the Marines ran away from the duo they were supposed to capture.

"I'm gonna get burnt to a crisp"

"Help me!"

Correction: They ran screaming for their lives.

"Huh? What's happening? Nothing's there. Why are they running?" Luffy was confused.

"Never mind that." Naruto batted away his questions. "We've gotta get to your ship before more Marines come."

"Okay!" Luffy started running when Naruto grabbed his hand, causing his arm to stretched till he snapped back.

"What?"

"Where's your ship?"

"At the shore!"

Naruto's eye twitched. "I know that. _Where _at the shore?"

Luffy answered happily. "I don't know."

Naruto facefaulted. "Never mind that, we'll search for it when we get there." Still grabbing Luffy's hand, he disappeared in a blue flash. "_Shunshin."_

**Yuuki: Lol another cliffy. I can't believe I wasted my time yesterday to write about a third of this when I couldn't use my computer and had to use another computer today. *tick mark***

**Inner Yuuki: We're begging you; please review. Thanks.**

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Yuuki-chan**_


End file.
